


waveloves

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Awkward Romance, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, High School, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Pining, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleeping Together, Sleeptalking, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Romance, Surprise Kissing, Teen Romance, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kid is assigned to work with soul by practice training with mixed weapons and meisters to show the danger and newfound experience of experimenting with wavelengths, oddly enough, it seems kid might be able to work the scythe almost as well as maka herself.
Relationships: Death the Kid/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	1. science project

**Author's Note:**

> TW: N/A
> 
> NOTES: hello!! ive always had a big big soft spot for deathsoul, so of course i wrote some for my boys (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) ive wrote for them before on my old account but it was very rushed, and since i reread vol1 and vol2 of the soul eater manga ive been in a big ol deathsoul mood i jst love my boyz :,0
> 
> but i in all honesty also wrote this out of spite T.T the majority of the deathsoul fics on ao3 are nsfw and labeled "yaoi/bl" which makes me SUPER uncomfy because 1), deathsoul are minors 2), yaoi/bl are terms used to fetishize gay men 3), all of them were probably made by teenage girls (⍪_⍪), so i am here to cleanse the deathsoul tag ((o(;△;)o))
> 
> please leave kudos/comments/any kinda support i really really truthfully appreciate any support!! it motivates me to keep writing and makes me very very happy and usually brightens up my whole day o͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡╮(｡ᐤヮᐤ｡)╭o͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡ no pressure though of course ghost readers are always welcome (b^^)b

kid could usually worm himself out of situations like this, being lord death's son and all, but, for some reason, he just couldn't urge himself to back out. professor stein assigned an experimentation project where each student would swap weapons and meisters randomly to test and teach the dangers and discoveries that could be made when toying with soul wavelengths. the project was first prompted by lord death himself, but, stein was quick to agree - seeing his students suffer seemed to be his forte, and that was directly what he was aiming for by partnering death the kid and soul eater evans together for this project. despite stein's despicable plan in mind, kid was strangely alluded by the idea of humoring stein's sadism, and messing around with such a delicate thing as wavelengths, but of course, being himself, played defensive and refused to admit the idea piqued his interest.

though now, he couldn't help but to feel nervous, palms clammy and pupils fighting the urge to dilate. each pair got their own area deep into the woods surrounding the school to practice basic combat abilities, then return to one or the other's homes and write an essay and gather notes on the process, and come to a conclusion on why meddling with soul wavelengths might be dangerous or possibly interesting and a positive experience. so, here kid was, all alone with a slouched ghastly-haired teen, big callused hands shoved deep into his letterman jacket's pockets, sharp red eyes shimmering against the wicked sun grinning down at them. kid gestured himself forward, hands shaking only in the slightest, before the scythe could catch on, he was sending a shark-toothed smile to his newfound meister, "well, let's get on with it then, pretty boy." his tone was its usual grit, and as always it send little flurries to kid's heart which he refused to confront, instead offering a partially visible nod and a curt glare from the devious "pretty boy" comment, holding his dainty pale palm out to the now transforming weapon. kid winced when he felt the cool metal of maka's weapon hit his palm, gripping the handle tightly with both hands and squeezing soft autumn amber eyes shut. the shinigami expected to have scorched palms burning through his core, to be dug down deep into the soil from the weight, to be flung against the grass and far from the scythe, but nothing happened. kid winced one more time, as if the reaction of their wavelengths had lagged, but still, nothing outstanding or pain inducing commenced, just the normal feeling of a rather heavy weapon, and the feeling of soul's cheshire grin even through the void pointed object cooling his palms. 

kid stared down at the scythe, eyes now big and flickered open, confusion lighting his cheeks aflame, his reactions seeming numb when soul began mumble something, his voice sounding watery and drowned out as kid's heart plummeted. there was no way in all of death city that he and soul eater evans had corresponding soul wavelengths, "kid!" the scythe's scratchy voice rumbled down the ebony-haired meister's spine, calling his attention, "try swinging, or somethin', i dunno'. i know you're not used to using a scythe, but ya' might as well try it out." kid quirked a brow at soul's behavior, the usually careless and annoying brat of a weapon usually didn't care about these kind of assignments, and would never attempt at effort when it came to school work. but, maybe it was their closer connection of wavelengths in a meister and weapon position, or just soul's likeliness to be less carefree when he's being used as a weapon (or at least that's what kid had diagnosed from his previous battles fought alongside the scythe). putting this aside, kid gripped the scythe strongly, grimacing at the thought of how contrasting wavelengths might hinder kid physically when he tries to swing, and also, at how symmetrically unbalanced his stance and weapon was right now, but the symmetry was more of a pet-peeve than the forefront of his mind for once.

with all of his upper strength (and mental strength), kid urged himself to swing the scythe, spinning his heel around against the dry soil as he did so from the weight steep against his arms from the natural weight of the scythe. maybe this was a fault from their wavelengths, even if just barely differing, or, scythes and or soul were just very heavy compare to twin pistols. the sound of static laughing sounding against kid's temple caused his face to goop into a solid dark peach once more, a scowl on his face as his classmate laughed at his inability to keep stable on his feet while swinging the scythe around, "don't laugh at me, pissant! it's not my fault your idiotic fat asymmetrical weapon form is hindering my movement!" kid hissed, a pout tugging at his lips as he let the scythe plop onto the mesh grass, slouching just barely to recover his energy, "i don't work well with heavy weapons, and either way that disgusting lack of symmetry distracted my movements..."

despite kid's discouraging words, soul continued to echo laugh's against the blackette's eardrums, "you're just like maka when we first started training!" he cut himself off with a dry laugh, catching his breath from the amount of stomach churning howling he was doing at kid's miserable attempt of a swing, "it's not even the whole bad wavelength vibe thing-" kid scrunched his nose, irked by the ghostly haired student's choice of words, "-if it was that youd've burned your hands of or somethin', scythes are just heavy, and you're all weak-boned." 

kid rolled his shoulders back defensively, pursing his lips, "be quite, evans."

soul scoffed playfully, fully transitioning back into his human form, laying with his back flat against the summer grass, "oh so i'm evans now? damn spoiled rich kids." his voice was soft and teasing, crimson eyes just the same, with a feeling that whisked kid's heart away strangely. soul was quick to bounce back on his feet, soon standing close behind the slightly smaller student, eyes leering over his newfound meister as kid awkwardly stood in place, his feather hands quick to become stiff and slick again from the proximity of his project partner, the feeling of soul's steady and easy breaths against's the back of kid's neck causing goosebumps to trail down his spine, "here, kid, do it like this-" now soul'd large rough hands were held gently over fair ginger hands, drawing both of their arms back to kid's shoulder, kid squirming in the close position, his skin prickling at the feeling of such an attractive touch, "-hold me like a baseball bat, y'know? then-" he lead their arms down slowly and smoothly to kid's waist, "-down low. it's not like a axe or mallet or anythin', just swing it like a bat." soul seemed concentrated in his words, his usual cocky grin far from tracing his lips as he spoke, "well, you're a rich kid, ya' probably don't even know what baseball is." kid sent him a defensive glint of his amber glare, soul returning the favor with his usual fanged smirk.

this would be a long week. but maybe, it wouldn't be all that bad, with soul around.


	2. slumber party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please make sure to leave kudos/comments they mean so much to me and i wrote this while very stressed and sad so it would really cheer me up o（ｉДｉ）o ghost readers are always appreciated of course however, no pressure lovelys o(╥﹏╥)

soul groaned, his bones aching as he slumped to his door, scoring baggy sweatpants and a lack of a top, as he couldn't find it in himself to care whatsoever about who was at his house at ten-pm, and what they may think of his attire, rushing the door open with groggy eyes and stale movements, "soul, don't tell me you forgot." soul blinked slowly, he recognized that rich posh voice as kid's, his body slowly waking itself up after the sudden jerk of being awoken by his and maka's chirpy doorbell. then it hit him; maka had left for the night to start plotting out her and tsubaki's wavelength essay and to gather their notes - which meant death the kid was standing in front of him now ready to do the same, his dumb adorable self standing in his doorway with his backpack slung around his arms (symmetrically, of course) and cute-ass asymmetrical triple stripes complimenting his as always neatly prepared hair. soul flushed at his drowsy inner comment on kid's appearance, dodging any chances of confronting that thought by offering a nervous morning-voiced chuckle to the shinigami glaring at him in his apartment doorway. 

"well-" soul stretched with a twitch of his pigeon-blood eyes, fanning the white tufts buried in his armpits - which in return had kid scowling, "-c'mon in then, pretty boy." his voice was a smooth rust, which seemed to make kid space out, staring at soul's "morning appearance" with big crescent-moon eyes. soul couldn't help but to flash his toothy shark grin at the little pause his classmate did, auburn moons scanning soul's drowsy face, eyes raking against his bare chest down to his feet, but neither boy let the moment settle in, kid shouldering past soul into the fairly neat apartment. soul shut the door behind him, the click of the doorknob numb to his ears as kid pondered over every section of soul's apartment as if he'd never been inside.

kid snapped his vision back to soul, soul fighting the urge to flinch at the look in his eyes, "where's your room again, soul?" soul blinked slowly, and for the first time in his life he was embarrassed to let someone into his room. sure, he had had maka help him clean up his mess of a room the day before - and totally not just because kid would be coming over - but he was still scared of how kid may react, because as far as he knew the threatening meister had never peeped one eye into his room before. despite this, he gestured his head to a door with posters plastered down the wood, leaving all but the doorknob draped in references to his favorite musicians. kid blankly walked into the room, soul trailing him quickly, more awake now then ever. kid gave the room a look over, his eyes distressing a scornful look, though he didn't speak aloud of his crude thoughts, instead removing his backpack from his shoulders and digging through it. he plopped down a notebook and his laptop, setting them down on soul's desk and welcoming himself to the wheeled red and black chair that stood before it, "shall we get started then?" soul offered a nod, wresting his arms on the back of his chair where his newfound meister sat, chin propping itself up on his letterman sleeves. kid gave him the glint of his eyes for this, but nothing more, clicking the end of his ballpoint pen, and pressing the ink to the clean paper of his notebook. soul decided tonight would be very, very, boring just by the sound of a metronome ticking in his head for each second that passed by. 

after a long, and when soul stresses the word "long", he really means long, evening of tedious note recording and essay planning, it was one-am, and both teens seemed too tired to inch a muscle. soul now lie flat against his covers and mattress, and kid rested his cheek against the top of soul's chair, his eyes void of any feeling other then sleepy. soul hummed after the space of silence flooding the room became awkward, shifting to sit up on his bed, "kid, ya' wanna' stay the night?" his voice was as scratchy and calm as usual, but the flustered now widely awake expression kid was holding made soul's words and tone out as if they intended something much worse then just a sleepover. soul quirked a brown at him, "well?"

kid turned his head, eyes averting from soul as if the clear red dust sprinkling his pale cheeks would suddenly disperse if he ignored it, "i don't see why not. do you have a spare blanket i can use?" 

"huh? don't you wanna' change of clothes or somethin'? also you can just sleep in my bed, it's not a big deal." kid was now looking at soul with big eyes again, confusion plastering his gaze.

the shinigami looked away again, shoulders limp, "i don't wish to be a bother." soul blinked a few times, tipping his head much like a lost and dazed puppy. that was very odd of kid, sure he could be selfless, but the student never seemed to care about this kind of thing, and was quick to agree to the terms if it was black star or maka, not making the offer so, well, intimate.

soul offered a fond fanged smile, telling himself the reason he couldn't tease kid about this was because of his sleepiness, and defiantly, not because he cared about kid and wanted to make him feel comfortable, "nah' dude, like i said, 's no big deal, just two bros sharing a bed and clothes, maka and i do it all the time. here i'll get you a hoodie or somethin' - if you're okay with that." soul spoke in a soft tone, soon alarmed by this and his gentle reassuring words, tensing his brows. soul was never this considerate with things like this, he always brushed it off and didn't reassure, or comfort, or anything. what was happening with him every time he spent more and more time around kid?

the scythe breathed through his fangs slowly, pushing his dumb actions and thoughts to the side as he stood to go sort through his closet, in search for something comfortable for his guest, "okay... if you insist." kid's words were drenched in uncertainty, both students obviously not understanding soul's sudden mannerisms, soul reverting to his grogginess as an excuse. soul threw a solid black hoodie and baggy basketball shorts to the shinigami, sending him off to the bathroom to change. once kid returned and soul had dazed off, too tired to focus, just glancing up at the student had his face aflame and heart stuttering. soul only had an inch or two on kid, even if kid was a little thinner then him, but soul always wore big and baggy clothes, which in turn made kid look much smaller then usual in such over-sized clothes, his hands just barely peeping out from under the sleeves and collarbones bare and clear to see, "what, evans?" now kid seemed just as flustered at soul from all of the staring the weapon was doing, soul laughing awkwardly.

"you just look small in my clothes." he spoke before he could think, eyes growing big and unsteady once the realization of his words sunk in. kid just stared at him, his cheeks warming once more, though a playful glare was shot soul's way for the comment all the same. soul forced spit down his dry throat, his breath having left him soon after he spoke. his words were quick to be ignored as he slipped under the covers, eyes wandering away from kid's figure. after a long - very very tense - moment, kid dipped into the covers next to soul, body shaken and jittery. guilt coursed through soul, his breath sputtering another forced laugh, "hey, i wasn't making fun of ya' man, just think you look, u-um, hah, small... y-y'know..?" soul cursed himself for his wavering voice betraying him.

"evans, you should rethink your words." kid hissed, though his words were lighthearted, and soul could sense a grin tugging at kid's lips. 

"'m, okay then, rich boy, i think ya' look cute, dipshit." he tensed at his own words, his attempt at internal teasing becoming audible flirting very quickly. he flushed deeply, kid following - which seemed to be happening far to often for one evening.

kid hummed, letting himself shift so that his back wasn't quite facing soul as much anymore, letting out a chaste snort, "well, if it strokes your ego, you don't look half bad yourself." his voice was weak and flustered, his face fawning over whatever thoughts swarmed his mind as his gaze fondly warmed the ceiling. soul smirked his usual fanged smirk, giving his newfound meister a scratchy murmur of agreement. kid was surely be the death of him, but his doziness would kill him first if he wasn't careful - so - within moments he was fading off into a calm slumber.


End file.
